Play Nice
by getpitchslapped
Summary: Chloe makes a high-stakes ultimatum with Beca when Aubrey spends the night. One-shot. Prompt from Tumblr.


**Prompt: Beca, Chloe & Aubrey have a sleepover. Mitchsen friendship, fave sweets, Bechloe fluff, TT friendship bonding.**

"Uuugghhhh."

"Beca."

"Eccchhhh."

"Beca."

"Blegghhhh—"

"_Beca._"

Beca looked up at Chloe from her position sprawled upside-down on the couch. "I don't want to," she whined.

Chloe put her hands on her hips and sighed exasperatedly. "Come _on_, Becs, she's only in town for the week."

"But she's _your_ friend." Beca pushed herself into an upright position, mussed brown hair resettling crazily over her narrow shoulders. "Can't we just pretend I'm not here?"

Chloe ran a hand over her face. "If you choose to do that, there will be dire consequences," she said, looking forcefully into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I very much doubt any"—Beca held her fingers up in air quotes—"_consequences _you come up with would be as torturous as spending a whole night with Aubrey."

"Beca Mitchell, if you don't play nice I am not having sex with you for a month, so help me God," Chloe said, smiling slightly when the brunette's eyes widened.  
"You're bluffing," Beca said cautiously.

Chloe knelt on the carpet in front of the couch so she was level with Beca's steel-blue eyes. "Try me."

A beat of silence passed. "Fine," Beca mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

Chloe smirked. "That's what I thought," she said, and turned to walk out of the living room of the apartment she and Beca shared. Halfway to their also-shared bedroom, she heard a muffled thumping. The redhead poked her head back in the doorway to find Beca lightly hitting her head against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Beca looked up. "Preparation."

"For what?"

"Slow torture."

Chloe rolled her eyes and headed back towards the bedroom.

* * *

At precisely 6:00, there was a knock at the door. Chloe flew out of the kitchen, Beca trailing behind her. There stood Aubrey in their small foyer, bags discarded and arms around Chloe.

"BREE!"

"CHLOE!"

"Beca," the brunette deadpanned as the other two shared a long embrace.

When Aubrey disentangled herself, she approached Beca. "Hi, Beca."

"Heyyy," Beca said, about to raise her hand for a noncommittal fist bump, when she caught Chloe's gaze over the blond's shoulder. Awkwardly, she accepted the hug Aubrey seemed determined to give her. Aubrey stepped back and smiled at the other two women.

"I've missed you guys so much," she said, rolling her eyes at Beca's raised eyebrows. "Yes, Beca, even you."

Chloe poked Beca in the side discreetly. "I, uh, missed you too, Aubrey," the brunette said. There was a pause.

It was Chloe who broke the silence. "I'll get the good wine," she said, taking a step toward the kitchen. "Bec, help Aubrey bring her stuff into the TV room?"

_Play nice_, Beca thought. "Okay!" she chirped, enthusiastically grabbing Aubrey's bag and receiving a poorly-concealed smile from Chloe and a strange look from Aubrey.

Once they were out of earshot, Aubrey asked, "Did she tell you to be nice to me or no sex?"

Beca felt her face turning red. "I plead the fifth," she said, placing the bag down next to the couch.

Aubrey smirked. "That's how she got her ex to come to regionals our sophomore year," she said, settling into the couch.

Beca shook her head. "She's sneaky."

"Says the girl who told Chloe your dog died so she wouldn't suspect the surprise birthday party we were throwing for her."

Beca laughed. "It really is too bad that I had forgotten I had told her I've never had any pets."

"Remember you told her to act surprised so I wouldn't be mad at you?" Aubrey reminisced, smiling.

"Again, it really is too bad she's such a terrible actress."  
"Who is?" Chloe asked, entering the room, a bottle of wine and three glasses in hand. "I rented Superbad."

"We were talking about the failed surprise party incident," Aubrey said, then looked at Beca. "I thought you hated movies?" Beca blinked, surprised that Aubrey had remembered such a minute detail.

"Yeah, but she thinks Emma Stone is hot," Chloe stage-whispered, winking.

Beca put her hands over her heated face.

A mischievous smirk came over Aubrey's face. "Have you seen Easy A? What would you have paid her to have sex with her?"

Beca's mouth fell open, face reddening. "_Aubrey_!"

Chloe slung an arm around Beca's shoulders, laughing. "She's sensitive about her"—she dropped her voice an octave—"personal life."

"Is this what you guys talk about all of the time when I'm not here?" Beca huffed, falling back against the couch.

"Of course not," Chloe said, kissing the tip of Beca's nose. "It's no fun embarrassing you if you're not here."

"You have a twisted sense of fun, woman," Beca said, accepting the arm that was snaking around her waist, leaning against Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe smiled down at her girlfriend. "You're so cute."  
"I'm not doing this with you."

"Say it."

"No."

"_Say it_."

"No, you're so cute," Beca said flatly, glaring at Aubrey as the blond _wh-chh_'d, imitating the sound of a whip cracking.

"Shut it, Posen," Beca warned at Aubrey's laughter.

"Hey," Chloe said, "be nice." She trailed her fingertips up the inside of Beca's thigh, pulling her hand away before it reached the junction of the brunette's legs.

Beca frowned.

Aubrey smirked.

"I'm going to put in the movie," Chloe said, pushing herself off the couch.

* * *

"For the fiftieth time, _get. A. Room,_" Aubrey said, whacking Chloe in the back with a pillow. The couple had graduated from cuddling, to not-so-discreet caresses, to heavily making out, although the movie had ended several minutes ago.

"Gladly," Beca said, smirking.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "That was _not_ an invitation."

"I wasn't going to invite you."

"Gag me."

"You've got more experience in that department than me."

"Cut it out, you guys," Chloe said, although all three were laughing. "I have something else planned." The redhead left the room momentarily, and returned with a small box. She opened it to reveal a stack of cards.

Beca frowned. "What's that?"

"It's 'Would You Rather?'" Chloe said excitedly, setting the box on the coffee table and reclaiming her seat on the couch.

"I'd rather not," Beca said.

Chloe pretended she hadn't heard the brunette. She pulled a card from the box.

"Okay, would you rather eat out of a Dumpster or"—she consulted the card—"show up to school naked?"

"Ecchh, go to school naked," Aubrey said quickly.

"When are you going to see someone about your germ phobia?" Beca joked. "I'd rather take my chances with the Dumpster."

"I think you should go to school naked," Chloe said to Beca, lightly tracing her fingers on the brunette's arm and winking.

"Okay, _ew_," Aubrey said, reaching for a card. She scanned it, then frowned. "Would you rather wake up naked and sore and without any memory of the night before next to the Burger King telling you you 'had it your way' or wake up naked next to Ronald McDonald telling you that you were 'loving it'?"

"It seriously says that?" Beca asked, reaching for the card.

"Yup."

Beca shook her head, laughing. "Pass," she said, putting the card back in the box.

"Burger King," Chloe said, receiving stares from the other two.

"Uh, what?" Beca asked, not sure she had heard her girlfriend right.

"You know how much I like to have it my way," Chloe said, winking at the brunette, who immediately turned red.

"EW!" Aubrey clamped her hands over her ears. "I'm not going to play if you guys keep doing that."

"It's not me, it's her," Beca said defensively, pointing an accusatory finger at the redhead.

"Sorry," Chloe choked out between giggles. "I'll behave."

"Why don't I believe you?" Beca asked, selecting a card for herself. She read it quickly, a smile dancing across her lips. "Would you rather lick a hobo's foot or"—she paused a moment to slip a hand in Chloe's back pocket—"lick a girl's boobs."

Both girls laughed as Aubrey's groan resonated through the room.

* * *

Later that night (or, actually, early the next morning), after they had gone to bed, Chloe nuzzled her face in the crook of Beca's neck. "Thanks," she whispered, planting a kiss on the brunette's shoulder.

Beca rolled onto her side to look at her girlfriend. "For what?"

"Playing nice," Chloe said, slipping her hand just under Beca's shirt and splaying her fingers over her warm stomach, slowly inching upward.

"Any time," Beca said, nudging her thigh in between Chloe's.

"You do realize I'm still awake," came Aubrey's voice from the floor, where she was lying on an air mattress.

"Don't worry," Beca said, "we'll be quiet."

"Aca-scuse me?"

_**A/N:** Credit to rrrather for WYR questions 2&3._


End file.
